night_city_productionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Billy's Stats
His stats can be found in two different places: the main screen and his profile page. Those two locations show different stats and different details of Billy's aspect. The ones on the main page will be referred to as Resources while those on the profile page will be Stats. Resources As this is primarily a resource management game, these are your most important stats. Found on the main screen for easier accessibility, those stats represent everything that can go up and down in Billy's bag of tricks. 'Money' The contents of Billy's wallet. Can increase by working, asking for favors or other means. It goes down if you spend it to buy things or get robbed. Billy has to pay rent to his mother, fortunately, that part of the money isn't implemented yet. 'Influence' Represents how much pull you have on the people living in your city. The number shown is your Global (or Generic) Influence. On mouse-over, the info box will list all your various influence. For more on how to get influence and what to do with it, check out the Influence page. Partially Implemented 'Style' Basically self-explanatory, style represents how awesome or plain Billy looks. Changes the speed at which Influence will go up or down. Boosted by Enhanced Senses and Flight. Partially Implemented 'Alignment' Classic Good/Evil axis. Starting at 50, Billy is neutral. the closer it gets to 0, the more evil Billy is. Going closer to 100 will make Billy a saint. Your Alignment can change the options that are available in scenes. Partially Implemented 'Health' As in any game, getting this stat to 0 is a bad, bad thing. This represents Billy's physical well-being. Health can be lost in combat or by walking to places. It recovers by some every time Billy rests during the day or by more when he sleeps at night. He can also seek medical treatment at Globex. Has a maximum of 100. The formula for natural Health regeneration is: (3x Natural Physical). 'Energy' Represents Billy's mental tiredness. Working, using powers, going to school and pretty much everything that would tire you also tires Billy. there are no other consequences for getting this resource to 0 other than not being able to perform actions that require Energy. you can get it back up by sleeping, taking a shower, drinking coffee, looking at naked ladies, etc... Also, it has a maximum of 100. 'Willpower' Represents how well Billy can keep it together. The more excited Billy gets, the lower this resource will go. using your X-Ray vision to look at the ladies will make it drop while cumming or meditating will make it go up. Maximum of 100. When Billy whips it out in front of girls a variety of effect can occur like making them angry, increasing his rent, making them horny, or earning demerits. On Mouse-over, the info box will indicate you resistance level, which reduces the willpower you lose when your flaws trigger and increases how much willpower you recover when you rest and sleep. Partially Implemented. 'Charm' Charm is equal to 3 + Natural Social + Power Modifiers This limits the number of interactions Billy get in one single time slot. Some actions will require a single charm point while others need more. Traits and Talents Those are linked to Billy's body, personality, and brains. While resource stats can go either up or down, these traits can only go up. They are found in the profile page. Costs and Effects can refer to your trait value or your natural trait value. Your natural traits are the unaugmented trait values as set during Character Creation (1, 2, and 3). Natural Traits are used for some things and Augmented Traits for others. Unless it specifies the Natural Trait, it uses the Augmented Trait. Billy can improve his natural traits through training at The Initiative. Each trait has 3 associated talents. You can see those associations depicted in the following table. Improving Talents To improve a talent you need to gain enough XP to level that talent. You can get XP by training with a character or by going to school. Talents can be trained to a maximum of 5 levels. Bonuses from powers increase your talent without increasing the trained level and associated cost. Talent perks increase the trained level. The first level requires 10 XP. Each subsequent level requires double the XP of the previous level. XP formula for the math inclined: 10 x 2 ^ Current Level When you have enough XP, the talent will be improved when you sleep at the end of the current day. Don't worry about over training a talent because XP in excess of what is needed to improve a talent carries over to the next level. Uses of Talents The most uses of Talents comes in modifying the costs and effects of interactions. Primarily the social talents. As combat is implemented, the physical talents will see more uses. The skill checks in the game primarily fall under Leadership, Persuasion, Personality, Awareness, and Concentration. Most skill checks are tagged for what is being checked, but attending class has an unannounced concentration check for how well you do. Other Stats These items appear on the stats page of Billy's profile page. *Alias: None - Not Implemented *Secret ID: None - Not Implemented *Grade: see Grades. Category:Mechanics